My Little Loch Nessie Monster: It Takes Two
by It'll Be Anarchy
Summary: Sequel My Little Loch Nessie Monster. Nessie is pregnant and the Volturi are coming for them. What happens when the one of a kind vampire gives life to another? Jake/Nessie Please R&R NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_RECAP...._**

**_"It's not what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong with you" I walked up to her and touched her stomach, I gulped in a little air, preparing myself for what I was about to say._**

**_"I think, Ness, you may be pregnant"_**

**_She gasped and looked at me, her eyes wide._**

**_"But...I can't be, I've stopped ageing, so I can't be pregnant," she touched her stomach "can I?" She sat on the sofa and began to cry going into hysterics,_**

**_"Jake what's happening?" I pulled her close and kissed her hair._**

**_"I don't know sweetie but I think we need to get home"......_**

**

* * *

**

JAKE POV

It had been a long journey back for both of us on the way back but we were now only a short ride away from the Cullen house. Nessie was finally asleep and I was glad that she looked at ease as her chest inhaled and exhaled. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, pushing my foot harder onto the gas to get home quicker. I still couldn't believe that this was happening to us – I hadn't even talked to Bella or Edward yet. But something like this, really needs to be told to in person. I breathed a sigh of relief as we reached the edge of town.

_Come on Come on, almost there..._

The roads were bending as I curved the corners, finally seeing the house, I swerved into the drive and up the gravel path. I knew that as soon the heard the engine, the Cullens would be outside. And my judgement was correct. Edward got to me first,

"Jake, what's wrong with Nessie?" he asked as Emmett lifted the sleeping form out of the car.

I scratched my head, "I think it would be better, if we talked about this inside" I told him as I followed Emmett and the others back into the house.

They all sat down quickly and Nessie woke up and walked up to me sitting next to me. She gripped my hands and whispered "you tell them".

I nodded, and turned to family,

"Well this may be hard to hear but Nessie is pregnant" Bella gasped holding a hand to her mouth. Edward looked shocked and then spoke,

"How did this happen, Jake?" he yelled

"Well, Ed, I'm not gonna go into details" I muttered and he still looked surprised but les angry. Carlisle got to his feet,

"This is not what we should be concerned about. The problem is we all thought Nessie had stopped growing but now it is obvious that she hasn't" he told everyone "I think this is probably because we never knew what we were expecting when Nessie was born and it is all new terrotorty now."

He bent down to his granddaughter and looked at her, "how far are you along?"

She looked up at him, still a little distraught "erm, I not sure because this only happened when we were in New York, but I'm already getting morning sickness"

"Just as I thought" he said to himself, then turning to the others in the room "it's an advancing pregnancy, a little similar to Bella's so the baby would be born in a month or so" he said.

Suddenly there was a gasp from Alice, we all turned to her to see her eyes looking out of focus – it was obvious she had had a vision.

Jasper comforted her as she came back, "oh no" she bit her lips "it's looks like Aro and Marcus found Caius' body and they are coming here"

Emmett got to his feet "let them come, we still didn't finish our fight from last time"

Edward got up this time, putting a hand up to his brother "No, Emmett, we can't – not while Nessie's like this and besides if they found out about her pregnancy we would be hunted until we were all dead or Aro's pets in the Volturi"

"So then we have to leave?" Bella asked

"Yes, and very soon" Edward replied "we can't take everything with us otherwise, the Volturi will suspect us fleeing immediately"

"So we can only take things that really matter to us" Rosalie added and Edward nodded to her. Soon the group dispersed around the house gathering what personal items they could take.

"Jake, you must go and let the Pack know about this departure"

"Edward have you thought of anywhere we could go yet?" I asked him. He shook his head, a look of defeatism in his eyes.

"Well I was thinking about where we could go if ever in an emergency such as this. The perfect place would be Canada"

"Why?"

"I heard something a long time ago, from one of the elders in our tribe, that the red eyes – vampires who drink the human blood, hate freezing cold conditions whereas the vampires who drink animal blood can sustain it better as animals can adapt to climate better than humans"

"So therefore" Edward began

"Therefore" I finished "the Volturi wouldn't want to go near the very cold climate and would think the same of other vampires" I rubbed my eyes "we'll be hiding just over the border from here, almost in plain sight"

"Vampire smell disintegrates in snow, so it would be near impossible for any of them to track us" Edward said to me. It looked as though my idea was becoming more and more attractive.

"At least then the pack can come and see us now and again" I said with joy.

"But Jake, you should really tell them what is going on" I nodded but then looked at Nessie, who was curled up on the sofa, satring into space. She hadn't been right, since she found out she was pregnant.

"She'll be fine" I knew Edward was right as I made my way to the door. I gave one last look back before, running out the door slamming it behind me and making for the wood.

As I reached the brush, I pulled off my t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and morphed quickly into my wolf form. I held my head up to the sky, and yowled. Soon, I was joined with other voices in my head, but I didn't hear what they had to say as I produced my own message,

_Meet near the Quilleute reservation – something's happened.... _I told my fellow brothers and sister, as I took off at great speed into the wood....

* * *

**A/N: Ok sorry guys, I know it is short but I thought better this than nothing :D. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please read, review, add to favourites etc. **

**QUESTION TIME:**

**OK what do you think of the new title? – there is a deeper meaning to it but I can't reveal as it will ruin the story**

**What did you think of the film New Moon – it made many of my friends who were Team Edward turn Team Jacob :P not because Taylor Lautner was hot but also he changed the precetption of Jake**

**SO I HAVE ASKED MY QUESTIONS NOW TIME FOR YOU TO ASK ME – ASK ME ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME OR MY STORIES AND I WILL ANSWER THEM ALL AT THE START OF THE NEW CHAPTER AND A LITTLE BIO ABOUT ME FOR MANY WHO DON'T KNOW ME WELL :D **


	2. A New Start

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_I just thought for many of my readers you do not really know the author behind My Little Loch Nessie Monster, so I thought for the start of this chapter I'll give you a little biography about me._**

**_My name is Jess and I'm 18 years old, currently studying A levels (before I go to university) and the subjects I study are Art, Philosophy and History. My birthday is on the 4th December – not long since I've had it haha. I can now drive as I passed my test before my birthday – which was absolutely awesome._**

**_I live in gold old rainy, wet, England, which at the moment is snowing very heavily, but would really like to travel someday to Japan and other places in the world. I hope to go to uni and study Film set design or computer animation and then work with Pixar, Disney or Dreamworks in America. I can speak French, German and Japanese – and of course I'm fluent in English :D._**

**_I've just started writing a book, which I hope will be published someday. It's an urban fantasy and includes all my favourites – vampires, werewolves, warlocks and also is going to be an adventure Romance novel. At the moment, due to school and work, I have only written 75 pages, but hopefully in the summer I will be able to finish it._**

**_My favourite books are of course the Twilight series, but I do also enjoy other vampy novels too. I also enjoy watching anime and reading manga and I enjoy drawing manga too._**

**_Anyway enough of my life story and on with the good stuff haha_**

**_Hope you enjoy the next chapter – as always read and review!_**

* * *

RECAP.......

As I reached the brush, I pulled off my t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and morphed quickly into my wolf form. I held my head up to the sky, and yowled. Soon, I was joined with other voices in my head, but I didn't hear what they had to say as I produced my own message,

_Meet near the Quileute reservation – something's happened.... _I told my fellow brothers and sisters, as I took off at great speed into the wood....

* * *

Tia was the first one to reach the place; she was pacing up and down in wolf form her body silent in its movements. I playfully growled as I got close and she looked up and had a twinkle in her eyes.

Soon I was surrounded by the others of my pack and they are circled.

_What's happening then bro?_ The questions kept filling my head.

_Quiet, _I yelled at them, _shift into human form, I would like to speak to you face to face_. The others did as they were told and soon we were all standing in human form, slipping on the clothes we had brought with us.

'So Jake, what's happening' Leah asked me. I looked at her gripping my hands together – this was the second family I had to tell in one day.

"Nessie's pregnant" I muttered and there was a variety of gasps coming from the group.

"But how?" Sam asked

"Is it even possible?" Paul questioned as he looked at me.

"It seems the Nessie's ageing hasn't finished as we thought, so she managed to get pregnant." I paused "and also the Volturi are after us – the found Caius' body and now they are coming to exact revenge on us"

I gulped back the sadness I was about to put onto the tribe "So with this, myself and the rest of the Cullen family are leaving Forks"

"But, Jake?" Tia said through tears, "Where are you gonna go?"

I walked over to Tia and pulled her into a hug, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"To Canada, so if you ever need me, any of you, call me and I will be here in a few hours" I told them all. They all congregated around me and hugged me in a group.

"Stay well, brother, and protect Nessie" Jared told me.

I nodded to them all, a few tears of my own forming in my eyes. "I must go now, but I will come back soon" I shifted back to wolf form and dashed through the woods at great speed – I couldn't stand looking at the Pack any longer, as I felt guilty about leaving them in short notice. But I know Leah would protect them well.

I ran onto the Cullen drive as they were getting into the cars. Emmett was carrying the last bits of the Cullen's memories out of the house and placing them into the boots of the cars. I saw Edward and went to speak to him.

"We must get going now, Jake as the roads should be fairly clear and we can drive faster along them" I nodded,

"Where's Nessie?" I asked him, looking around to see where she was.

"She's in the car with Bella – at a time like this, a daughter needs her mother" he smiled as he pointed to the Ferrari. I walked over to the car and poked my head through the rear window. Nessie was in Bella's arms; Bell was stroking her hair softly and speaking to her quietly. She looked up at whispered to Nessie,

"Sweetie, Jake's here for you" Nessie looked up at me and her face was so upset, I felt heartbreaking for me to see. I opened the door and slid into the back, holding Nessie in my arms.

"It'll be fine, I'm here to protect you" I kissed her on the lips and I could feel her reply in the pressure of her lips on mine.

"I'm gonna ride shotgun with Edward" I told her as I got out. She grabbed onto the waistband of my jeans and shook her head, patting the seat beside her. I looked at Bella, who nodded and got out of the back and into the front of the car. I pulled myself back into the back seat and held Nessie once more in my arms, as Edward began to reverse the car out of the drive.

I looked back at the house, feeling the past I knew slipping away as we sped off down the road. ...

**3 days later.....**

* * *

"Well, as you can see, this house is one of the modern in the area, equip with all the latest technology and it consists of seven bedrooms" the estate agent said the group of four handsome young men, who seemed to be great friends. They are very handsome the estate agent thought as she looked at the carefully.

The oldest seemed to be only about late twenties, with blond hair, swept back and he was wearing a suit. The next oldest would have to be the Native American looking one, with his long black hair, which covered his eyes. The other two looked around late teens, one being very muscular, with curly brown hair and the other had an interesting look about him, with his fiery hair colour and his mannerisms.

"This is perfect" the oldest one said, he smiled at her. "A big house though"

"Yes, thank you so much" the muscled one looked at her name badge "Joyce" he smiled seductively at her.

"I could get you a smaller house – do you have partners?" she asked, clicking out her pen.

"Would you like to be mine?" the muscled one said again

She giggled "I'm a little too old for you I'm afraid" he took her hand and kissed it gently, looking up from here hand,

"I like dating older women – it's hot" he told her.

The fiery hair one looked at his brother and frowned "Excuse me miss, but how much is the house?" he asked her, his ochre coloured eyes looking deeply at her.

"Erm" she felt a little flustered, looking down at her clipboard "its $650,000"

His face looked saddened "a little out of our price range"

The muscled one was still nearby "It's the only house we really like in this area – otherwise we would have to look further afield – I would be a shame as I would miss seeing your face again"

She looked almost hypnotised "well maybe I could knock it down in price a bit, what is your price range?"

"About $500,000, we would be ever so grateful to you Joyce" he told her and she gulped, still a little entranced

"Ok $500,000 for this house"

"Thank you"

Joyce walked out the house in a daze, having taken a briefcase of money from the group of good-looking men and given them the keys.

She walked past a woman with brown hair, who was pregnant. The women stopped in front of her and held a hand up to her face she muttered one word "Forget".

Joyce shook her head and looked at where she was – she couldn't remember having driven here – she didn't have any houses to sell in this area. She shook her head and walked towards her car, holding a briefcase, ready to drive back home.

She never noticed the group of ten people, watching her from the doorstep of the house. The group consisted of five men and women, all of them holding a secret....

**Jake's POV**

"Emmett, you are an idiot sometimes" Edward shouted at his brother "that poor woman's, you getting her hopes up"

"So what? We got the house for cheaper didn't we?" his laugh echoing around the house. "Besides, I not the one dating the older women, am I, Eddie?"

We all groaned as Edward and Emmett ran around the house – one chasing the other.

_Yup_ I thought _life's not gonna change much..._

_

* * *

_

_**Ok I know it was a bit weird this chapter – with the estate agent but I could just imagine something like this happening – but what did you think?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter – PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**It'll Be Anarchy.**_


	3. Birth

**Hey there everyone!**

**It's It'll Be Anarchy here, I'm so sorry I have not replied sooner – I bet alot of you were thinking 'she's probably forgotten us' well no I didn't but I have just finished my A-levels hence the absence from and believe its been hard – I've had withdrawal symptoms haha.**

**Also I would have got this out sooner, uonfortunately a friend of mine passed away recently so it has been difficult to start writing – but I know that she would want me to keep going as she loved fanfiction.**

**Anyway I'm now here at 16:03 (English time) writing this and will not stop until I have finish this chapter. Here's goes nothing**

**Firstly I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers as usual – you really do keep me going – although I do get some people trying to kill me if I don't bring out the next chapter soon haha lol.**

gene14 – thanks so much for your review

Dimitriluvr – thank you so much for your kind words – I'm so happy my stories are your favourite. Update is here :D

Lauren – There's plenty to go before I finish it believe me so here's goes nothing

DagirlfromOZ – thanks so much I'm glad you are enjoying it and I will keep writing

ForeverEternalEntwined - don't worry it's not gonna stop here – glad you like the humour and drama – something I find always makes the story better

iWantmyMama1923 – your words meant so much to me – I can't believe that I could be compared to Stephenie Meyer but thank you :D God bless!

twicullenblack - sorry for the delay, it's here now – thanks for the review :D

Alyssa – Chapter 3 is here :D

Team*Jacob 15 – I'm trying to keep Nessie's pregnancy at the same rate as Bella's so keep reminding me if you think I'm going too fast for it :D

Fyrwenn – update is here – thanks so much!  
2010-03-04 . chapter 2

PLLEASE update soon! It was awesome!

AmazingxGracie – thanks I really liked that joke at the end too, definitely something Emmett would say I thought. With the deeper meaning you are very close :P

Warriorsqueen – thanks for the review – glad to be inspiring :D

Lady Dragona – yeah the last chapter was something I could imagine happening with the Cullen family. Thanks for the review

BlackTreaderWolf – thanks :D

MrsJakeBlack – thanks so much – sorry I didn't update sooner :)

Renesmee is Awesome – thanks for the review – I loved that bit too also love your name – very awesome indeed :D

KerriJoeWhitlock – No there's the part in 'My Little Loch Nessie Monster' chapter 38, when Jake guesses at Nessie's pregnancy near the end – I hope this helps – if not, I can write a one-shot if you would like? :D

XAnnabubbleX - thanks – it's great be able to drive now :D – I hope to put Emmett and the other Cullens a bit more into the story :D

...

Ok on to the actual story ...

RECAP... . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Jake's POV**

"Emmett, you are an idiot sometimes" Edward shouted at his brother "that poor woman's, you getting her hopes up"

"So what? We got the house for cheaper didn't we?" his laugh echoing around the house. "Besides, I not the one dating the older women, am I, Eddie?"

We all groaned as Edward and Emmett ran around the house – one chasing the other.

_Yup_ I thought _life's not gonna change much..._

... . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

_**Fours months later...**_

_**JAKE'S POV**_

I wandered around the house the house. I was empty as most of the family were out hunting to get the regular requirement of animal blood. Since we had moved here it took a few more minutes for them to get to the woods but they were so vast and well populated, which was good for the Cullens.

"Jake?" I turned to see Nessie waddling towards the kitchen where I was making a sandwich. I laughed a little she looked so cute when she was pregnant. Her pregnancy seemed to be going very well. Carlisle made sure she was okay with a weekly check-up but there had been no chance of a scan as the doctors at the local clinic may become suspicious of how fast the baby was growing.

She punched me feebly in the arm, "don't laugh at me" she muttered. I cupped her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips,

"I wasn't, I was simply, thinking how cute you looked" she smiled weakly and I looked at her she seemed paler than usual. I placed a hand on her head,

"you feeling ok?" I swiped my hand from her forehead quickly she was hot even for me.

"yeah I'm ok, may just go and have a lie down on the sofa" she smiled up at me "wipe that concerned look of your face, Jake, I'm fine" she touched my hand as she walked past slowly. I wasn't sure she was ok, but I trusted her judgement so I went to back to making my sandwich, thinking that my wife might like one too.

I put down the butter knife for a minute, _wife,_ I still couldn't get used to saying that even after the months we had been married. I shook my head at my stupid thinking – Paul would be moaning I was getting too mushy not hanging out with the pack.

I walked through to the lounge, and the next thing I know I heard the sounds of china smashing as the plates fell from my hands. I saw Nessie was lying on the ground, grabbing her stomach and she was in pain. I rushed to her side, "Ness, what's wrong?"

"The baby...eurgh..." she couldn't speak because of the pain, but I had an idea of what was happening. It had been the same with Bella's pregnancy. I sprang up from the ground and raced to the nearest phone, pressing one for speed dial.

"Hello?" the voice on the line said

"Edward? It's Jake.. I think the baby's coming"

I could hear yelling from down the phone "will be there soon" as I put the phone down and got back to Nessie's side Edward joined us, followed by the other members of the family, who were seconds behind.

"Sweetie" Edward said "I think the baby is due, so we're going to get you sorted for Carlisle, ok?" he stroked her sweaty head as she nodded.

Carlisle came into the room, rolling up his sleeves, "ALICE – GET TOWELS!"

"ESME – HOT WATER"

"EMMETT AND JASPER MOVE THE FURNITURE"

Alice returned with towels, spreading them over the wooden floor, followed by Esme and Rosalie bringing bowls of hot water but keeping them well away from Nessie as she was wriggling from the pain.

Bella grabbed her daughter's hand as I sat behind her supporting her back and soothing her head.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper left the room, not wanting to intrude on the on coming birth.

"Ok you are doing fine, Ness, but I want you to start pushing ok?" Carlisle asked her as she nodded and I could hear her groaning. I hated to see her in pain like this, when there was nothing that I could do.

After what seemed like hours I heard crying, I looked to see Nessie holding a baby.

"It's a boy" she whispered, panting slightly.

"It's a BOY!" I shouted as Edward, Emmett and Jasper ran into the room. Nessie gasped "Let's call him Chase"

Carlisle coughed, "Erm, I think we've may have twins" he said as he produce another baby, he stood up and placed the baby into my arms.

"Careful with her" I took the little girl into my arms – she was so beautiful. I couldn't believe she was my daughter. Her tuffs of dark hairs and her small faces, eye scrunched up from the sudden light she came into. Her eyes opened and looked up at me.

"Hello there, little one" her eyes shut once again, as she snuffled and wirggled in my arms. I felt tears begin to trickle down my face. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen and that something so small could be part of me. "She will be called Madison" I smiled at the name – sweet and quite unusual.

But twins?

"Carlisle, how did you not realise she was going to have twins?"

"Jake, I haven't been able to get her a scan so I wasn't sure" Carlisle scratched his twin "we also have to watch them carefully as we don't know what kind of powers they will have – being that they are part human, vampire and werewolf"

Edward stood up, looking up from the children "we will all watch over them...they're family after all" he smiled and I felt that if he was able to cry, he would...


	4. I'm a Father

**Well hey there guys I'm back! Finally! It's almost two years since I last updated so I apologise for that. My life has been super busy and time seems to be moving quicker with each passing year. Anyway I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review – you guys are awesome for sticking with me although I haven't updated. I will do my best from now on to keep updating regularly. So anyway, on with the chapter**

**_"Jake, I haven't been able to get her a scan so I wasn't sure" Carlisle scratched his twin "we also have to watch them carefully as we don't know what kind of powers they will have – being that they are part human, vampire and werewolf"_**

**_Edward stood up, looking up from the children "we will all watch over them...they're family after all" he smiled and I felt that if he was able to cry, he would..._**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**JAKE's POV**

I look down at my loving wife, asleep, curled up on the sofa, by the warmth of the fire. She looks so peaceful and calm. I bend down to kiss her softly on the cheek, she stirs but only a little before falling back into a deep. So much has happened today I've become a father. Me Jacob Black, the young Quilette Boy, who never thought he would find love, let alone a wife and a family.

I walked through to the other room still in a daze. I walked into the bedroom, where my children were sleeping, Edward sat in a chair, reading to himself, keeping watch of the new generation of the family. He looked up as I entered and nodded to me, before getting up and walking out the room. I looked down at the two cots in the room. Grandpa Edward and the others had rushed out the house to grab a second cot as soon as we saw the second arrival appear into our lives. I scooped up Madison in one arm and Chase into the other and sat down with them, glancing between the two. They were similar in appearance, same slightly tan skin, same button nose and cute little smile but their hair couldn't be more different. Madison had dark brown hair somewhat like her father's, where as my son Chase, possessed the same fiery locks that Nessie possesses. They both stirred in my arms looked up at me, almost in sync with one another. Their eyes were a blue colour – almost icy in its appearance yet we're welcoming too. They both looked up sleepily and slightly smiled up at me. I had tears in my eyes, they were so beautiful and perfect and they were my flesh and blood. Dear me, since becoming a father I'd become an emotional wreck, I need to man up I said to myself, giving my face a stern look, which afterwards didn't seem like such a good plan because as if on cue both Chase and Madison began to cry.

"Shusssssshhhh" I whispered to them, not wanting to wake their mother, but this only added fuel to the fire as they began to scream loudly. I got up and started slowly moving around the room, rocking them as I went, this seemed to help so I also began to sing,

Baby I knew at once

That you were meant for me

Deep in my soul I know

That I'm your destiny

Though you're unsure

Why fight the tide

Don't think so much

Let your heart decide

Chase and Madison still kept on crying, but I thought I must preserver with this tactic

Baby I see your future

And it's tied to mine

I look in your eyes

And see you searching for a sign

But you'll never fall

'Til you let go

Don't be so scared

Of what you don't know

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna lead you straight to

me

Chase and Madison began to settle but still we're slightly still upset I kept rocking them, dancing around the room.

Someone you know is on your side

Can set you free

I can do that for you

If you believe in me

Why second-guess

What feels so right

Just trust your heart

And you'll see the light

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna lead you straight to

me

(Ya know it's true)

Your heart knows what's good for you

(Good for you)

Let your heart show you the way

(Ya know it's true)

It'll see you through

(Got to be true to your heart)

Girl my heart is driving me to where you

are

You can take both hands off the wheel

and

Still get far

Be swept away enjoy the ride

You won't get lost

With your heart to guide you

My song seemed to be working, so I kept on singing. I heard a creak at the door and I glanced over to see the whole family staring into the room intently. With that Jasper, Edward and Emmett, walked into the room and joined in with my singing session.

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna lead you straight to

me

(Got to be true to your heart)

When things are getting crazy

And you don't know where to start

Keep on believing baby

Just be true to your heart

When all the world around you

It seems to fall apart

Keep on believing baby

Just be true to your heart

When we finished Chase and Madison were smiling and I could hear a little raspy giggle coming from both of them. Nessie walked into the room and took Chase out of my arms and smiled, Rosalie took Madison and settled in one of the armchairs, talking baby talk to her, as Madison grabbed her face and squeezed it. Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked out the room high fiving each other and saying how they rocked the song. Standard vampire boasting, I laughed to myself. Nessie was still smiling at me, went on her tip toes to reach my ear and whispered,

"You're going to the best father these two could ever wish for, and I couldn't be more proud of you, Jacob" she kissed my ear, then returned to her normal height and sat down in the other chair. Bella and Alice standing behind her. "Jake" Alice whispered "Nessie's got to feed them now, so if you could you know," she motioned to the door with a delicate finger.

I nodded "oh right sorry", I said feeling my face blushing as I dashed out of the room. I smiled as I walked out into the crisp evening air. _You're going to the best father these two could ever wish for, and I couldn't be more proud of you, Jacob. _Nessie's words echoing in my ears and I ran towards the woods and for the first time I shifted with the greatest rush I ever felt. I needed to tell my Pack of the news. However I couldn't run back home just in case of the Volturi lurking therefore I needed to use my voice. Unlike Forks woodland, Canadian woodland was a lot more vast and mountainous, so it wasn't long before I came across high vantage points to project my voice from. I climbed the rocky formation and let out a long howl.

"Guyyyysss I became a father – Nessie had twins!" I shouted excited in my head. I received a reply of shouts and whoops from the pack also excited by the new prospect.

"Well done Jake!"

"You'll make a perfect father"

I could hear howls in the distance as I joined in, elated by today's events, and continued my howling under the light of the new moon. New moon – it was a sign – for new chapters of my new life...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry for the chapter not being the longest, but I've got to get back into this writing and so far I can say it hasn't be too bad, writing about Nessie and Jake, is almost like welcoming back old friends int o my life and I hope to welcome back all my fanfiction friends with the chapters. Look forward to hearing for you guys. I love you all :]**

**-It'll Be Anarchy**


End file.
